leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BrienWright
Please read our Manual of Style and other policies for guidelines on contributing. *Internal pages: ** Things to cleanup ** Things to edit ** League of Legends Wiki's forum ** Forum:General Discussion ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a League of Legends Wikian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! -- NeonSpotlight (Talk) 09:09, March 29, 2012 |} User Avatar Hello. Sorry for not catching you in chat. I made a video on youtube for changing your user avatar. Also, for League of Legends avatars, you can go here. 23:19, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Your recent Comments Recently, you wrote many comments on different pages roughly in a small time frame that are rather over-exaggerations. This here is a warning as I delete all these comments. I hope you are you only joking or don't know any better with your comments. Please do not do this any more.If you continue to write in this fashion, you will be punished harshly as this is a form of spam. Thank you for understanding and have a nice day. ClariS (talk) 23:37, July 12, 2013 (UTC) How do I copy a champion template to make a custom champ?????? Like for Q W E R Devner (talk) 18:22, July 14, 2013 (UTC)Devner If you go to a champions page, there is a "Copy Template button" then you can use it for a custom concept! :) BrienWright (talk) 18:41, July 14, 2013 (UTC)BrienWright 'My Recent comments' Hello, I would like to know why I was banned for 2 weeks, to me this is unfair and discriminatory. If I was an admin, I would put 1 week at most for spamming, possibly 2 weeks-1month if there were racial or vulgar comments. I understand some comments were over the edge. But some were just my opinion and were genuine comments, now they are removed. I also don't know how to contact and Adminstrator for this so I am posting this here. Should a person's opinion be removed because they don't think like others do? What do you guys think of the comments I made? Some might find it over-exaggerated, some wouldn't. It's all opinion, which is what comments are for, right? Finally, is one comment per page spamming? Is there a limit to commenting your opinion on each champion page? If I help a player out on each champion page (114 pages), would I be blocked for spamming? That seems unfair, but again, I do not know if there is a limit for posting comments. Punishing someone with mental disabilities is never right. Signature: BrienWright (talk) 18:41, July 14, 2013 (UTC)BrienWright :Upon review, I believe that your actions are more deserving of a stern warning than a block. Your comments indicate, as ClariS indicated, a consistent "X champ is so OP" trend. It's important to understand that every champion has their strengths, which may seem like OP, but they're generally balanced in the grand scheme of things. The method of delivery could also be improved, and I suggest that you leave a message on User talk:ClariS if you wish to discuss these issues further. 01:45, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks, you're more understanding. Some things frustrate me in game such as Blitz pull and Cait ult. I have tried to write on the talk page but it says "User has been IP blocked" therefore I cannot write anything. I also do nto know how to message a user on the wiki, is there a way??BrienWright (talk) 02:20, July 15, 2013 (UTC)BrienWright :Edit: Also I can't edit my own profile? It says I'm blocked from that. Is that fair?